brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/Move
Category:Active Forums See Brickipedia:Forum/Move/Archive and Brickipedia:Forum/Move/Why. OK, so there is overwhelming community support for moving off of Wikia, and we have now created the new site. It is currently being set up, so editing is disabled, but it should be up and ready for the move by the end of this coming week. The Customs site is also up, and my plan is to get it going first. Hopefully, by Monday or Tuesday you will be able to upload all of your customs to the new site rather than here. So, don't submit any more to this site please, and wait until the new site is up so that there can be some difference between the new one and the old one. There is currently much discussing that needs to be done regarding the new site. These are rather boring, but they need to be done so we can establish some sort of guidelines on how things are done on the new site. Things like how to categorize images can be discussed there, since that is where images will be hosted on the new site, separate from each of the projects so that they're all in one place. If you do have questions, see meta.brickimedia.org/wiki/Moving FAQ. Below are some sections for discussing things that need to be done on Brickipedia in particular. __TOC__ And, as Sannse will probably tell me to say, this site will stay open after we leave. However, I really hope that everyone moves with us. If people are left here, then this site will compete with the new one and quite possibly cause the new one to fail. It's in your hands - this new project can succeed, but we need your help. Badges So, there are currently three kinds of badges on the new site: *System gifts, given automatically for edit milestones and other actions. I need admins to start making some of these system gifts on Brickipedia and Customs, and find images for them. Leave a message on my Meta talk page and I can give you access to do this. Things like 5 edits, 10 edits, 10 comments, 100 edits, etc. Use your imagination :P *Private badges, which can be made by an admin and then given to users. What kinds of badges do we want these to be? I'm thinking that we should have some based on the number of points you had on this old Brickipedia, to compensate users for losing their past badges. Also, we should have ones for time milestones like contributing every day for a year, etc. Private badges can only be given by the person who made them, so maybe we'll need to create an account with only that permission for the admins to use and give out those badges. *Public badges - admins can make them, but users can give them to other users. Kinda like barnstars. Which ones should we have? Please leave your thoughts! Ajraddatz (Talk) 15:35, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *:Even on this site, the badge system has been controversial, and encouraged a lot of users to make pointless/nonconstructive edits in order to obtain them... so for this reason I'd have to vote against re-implementing the current badge system as it irks me so. Barnstars though, or maybe special badges that only admins can give out, would be a nice alternative. - 15:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *::I know how you (and I, and a lot of people) feel about the automatic badges. I want to put an emphasis on the user/admin-given gifts, but there still need to be the automatic ones to keep people happy. The automatic ones could be made a bit harder to get, but the ideal would be to have admin-given badges for things like quality contributions to a single page, etc. Any ideas? Ajraddatz (Talk) 15:49, March 2, 2013 (UTC) *:::I want to dev a thing allowing points to be gained for the number of characters edited/changed per edit. Possibly I could include this with badges... * Just so you all know, I'm working on badges now. * I agree with KoN. So, can badges be revoked by admins against spammers? CUSTOMS WIKI * Ajr tell me that we can have the customs wiki imported and ready to go within a day. However- this means that the login process isn't "seamless", ie, you'll have to make a new account with the same name over on customs as you currently have here, instead of just logging in as talked about before. Alternatively, we can wait until Bricki's up and running, and the login process will just involve you typing in your password as stated before. Don't worry, the edits you have imported will still all be fixed up with your account either way. The choice is up to you guys, but if we could get some input quickly so that if the decision is to start now we can do so quickly, that'd be great. Thanks, 00:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *:Obviously, I'd love to have a site actually running content as soon as possible. I can put in the man hours if you guys want a quick setup :-) Ajraddatz (Talk) 00:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *:: Or if at least you six regulars sitting on chat want to give an opinion XD 01:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *:: And please note- I've probably missed adding a lot of templates you're used to- if you do find anything missing, just leave me a message on the new wiki 01:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *:::I'll be honest, I had no clue what you meant above until Ajr explained it on chat earlier. Sure, I'll take five seconds to create a new account. 02:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) * Can I try and create a "logo"? Like.. Instead of a red brick, maybe blue or a few tools? You know.. CREATING customs? --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 01:03, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ** I was plannning to get a hold of Berrybrick when I saw him online to ask if I could use one of his figs as a placeholder logo, but you're welcome to work on a placeholder logo if you like, anything's better than that annoying flower :D Please note that it will only be temporary until a new logo's actually voted on (or of course the placeholder can stay if it's voted in) 01:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) *Just to clarify: This is a section to see if people want the new site up really quickly, the cost of which is that they need to make a new account on brickimedia.org (any site), which takes about five seconds. If people want this, and express so here, the site will be up by tomorrow night. If people really don't want to make the account, you can wait until later in the week when the seamless user transfers will work. Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:47, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds fine. 03:31, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed. 04:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup. Logo * Anyone want to make up a very quick logo just to use temporarily so it doesn't look like the wiki's broken? I just need a quick placeholder. Otherwise I'll just put something together if there's no response in 4 hrs 04:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :* Here -> --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 04:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::* I'm not a big fan of it, but a much better placeholder. 04:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::*Per Berry. 04:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::*Per Berry. ::*Per all, but if we will be using it for a bit, would it be easy to give it a background? When one chooses to view the left-hand banner on the meta with a condensed window, it looks like this, which is fine, but when you do the same on the customs wiki, you can see parts of the page behind the logo, which looks kind of weird. :P :::* This was fixed about 20 mins ago by George :D Just tested it myself, and the content now goes in front of the sidebar. However, I never tested it before the fix, so maybe I just didn't have it in the first place :S Either way, you may want to try it again just to see 23:04, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::* I know that, but I'm talking about what happens when you manually choose to "show" the sidebar. :P I know it wouldn't happen often, and as such is minor, but I still thought I'd point it out. :::::* Sorry, I see what you're saying now. And I've found another bug as well. I'll put them both over at meta (in future though, any bug reports should be on meta, so the people who can actually fix the problem know about it :) ) 23:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::* I would have, but I didn't think it was important enough. :P I'll do it for all minor things I find now, though. Update I've just imported all of the customs from Brickipedia, but that's only step one. I unfortunately can't import the images today, but I can tomorrow when the shared image repo is up. I have the development status posted on the main page: customs.brickimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page If some admins or users active with customs could get done some of the other points, specifically fixing the templates, creating infrastructure (admin forums, an RfA page, etc) and creating awards and gifts that would be awesome. I'll also see if I can get semantic MediaWiki installed tomorrow. Please don't upload any more customs to the site for the next day. After that, you can upload them to the new wiki! :-) Though, of course, nothing is stopping you from uploading them here either, but please don't. Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Would/will we get a bot to remove all of the "Custom:"'s and " "'s from the articles? 02:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::All of them have been removed, except for about 50 that I messed up on (those 50 are duplicates now). You could delete those if you wanted to. IDK about the cu template, though, since I've never done much with customs. Ajraddatz (Talk) 02:58, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::When I said articles, I meant to say links. 02:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, yes, I didn't realize that I had missed some (I thought that I removed all of the links when importing). I could rig up Ajrbot to go through them tomorrow, unless someone can do it faster. Ajraddatz (Talk) 03:02, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::: For cu, I've just made a template which makes it exactly the same as a link, ie, = text. Then it can easily be phased out and deleted when none remain. Or someone could just bot it later on of course :D 07:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *Little bit of an update on this, before I can import the images, I need to remove all of the unused ones from here. CookBot will do this over the next few days, but after that we'll be ready to import both Brickipedia and Customs. In the mean time, continue making customs here - I'll manually import the left-over ones when we are doing the final setup. Sorry for the delay, Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC) **CookBot is still active? ***NVM, I'll be importing the images as-is I suppose. Sannse says that we aren't allowed to do any deletions, and we can't be starting new organizing discussions for the wiki here anymore. Ajraddatz (Talk) 18:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ****Surely we are doing Wikia a favour by deleting the last years build up of bad screenshots, low quality duplicates, random memes and rubbish LDD models? :P ~ CJC 22:16, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ***** So we're now "not allowed" to deleted unused files? That's a bit of a joke to say the least. Oh well, I guess it'll be better for the new wiki if the old wiki is left with useless files and the new one is cleaned up. @Ajr- are we allowed to put new customs on the new site yet then? 22:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ******Actually, the problem is that I can't filter out the bad images with the script. We'll need to bring them all over, and sort it out later I guess. :/ Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:26, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Active forums